


Кейтлин Сноу - убийца веселья

by Adukowl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, internal conversation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adukowl/pseuds/Adukowl
Summary: Милая беседа Кейтлин и Фрост, что-то, что в сериале решили опустить. По сути, вполне канон.





	Кейтлин Сноу - убийца веселья

_\- Кейтлин, мне скучно. Так что, либо ты наконец повеселишься, либо выпусти меня погулять. Посмотри на время, я уверенна, что уже очень поздно. Даже не будь твоя работа такой скучной, пора переключиться на что-нибудь другое._

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не собираюсь меняться с тобой местами. И если бы ты постоянно не ныла у меня в голове, я бы наконец смогла сосредоточиться и закончить. Важную работу, между прочим.

_\- О да, ведь малыш Барри опять накосячил и стоило ему взглянуть на тебя своими щенячьими глазами, как послушная Кейти проводит очередную бесконечную ночь в лаборатории. Одна. Спасая жизни. Я думала Флэш – герой Централ-сити. А как очень прозрачно выразилась Айрис: «Мы – Флэш», то есть Айрис и Барри. Ты тут как- то не вписываешься._

\- Хватит. В этот раз тебе не убедить меня уйти. Я вернулась, и тебе придется с этим смириться.

_\- Да-да. Я помню: «здесь наше место, мы должны помочь». Но и ты не забывай, что обещала не прозябать на работе 24/7. Ну же, Кейтлин, я ведь была такой хорошей девочкой в прошлый раз! Надо делиться, выпусти меня._

\- Даже не надейся. Сегодня пятница, и я прекрасно помню, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты была за главную в пятницу. Точнее, что произошло вечером я так никогда и не узнаю, а вот похмелье забуду вряд ли. Но в одном ты права: с работой пора заканчивать. Циско будет злиться, если узнает, что я опять задержалась до самой ночи.

_\- Знаешь, мне кажется, прозвище Киллер Фрост тебе больше подходит. Кейтлин – убийца веселья, королева всех зануд. Даже твои друзья признали, что со мной куда интереснее._

\- Заткнись! Хочешь веселья, получишь веселья! Я звоню Циско и мы идем в бар. И я буду пить, пока ты не заткнешься. Так что, лучше бы тебе трепаться без устали, я устала от ярлыка пай девочки.

_\- Я с радостью буду нашептывать тебе какие-нибудь гадости без остановки. Вот только, дорогуша, с нашим-то телом, показываться в баре в твоей одежде – преступление. А ты постоянно повторяешь, что мы не преступники. Как фея-крестная, я обязана подготовить тебя к балу. Не то, чтобы тебе было кого впечатлять, но и ради себя тоже надо стараться, Кейтлин._

\- Всё, что угодно, лишь бы ты наконец замолчала.


End file.
